


The One Where Gerard Doesn't Want To Go Godzilla Over Frank's Tokyo Ass

by frerardestiel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, And there's a line where blood is mentioned once while they're fucking?, Dirty Talk, First Times, Frank being really pushy, Gerard being scared of going Godzilla on Frank's Tokyo ass, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardestiel/pseuds/frerardestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank, listen to me, my dick is too big for you. I mean, maybe we should take- ahh, stop it, we should take it slow and use fingers for now?" He babbles, his eyes closed and his body tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying that, we are using fingers and I like it. I can take it." Frank says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Gerard Doesn't Want To Go Godzilla Over Frank's Tokyo Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilyappled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/gifts), [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/gifts).



> This fic wouldn't exist without Bonnie, she asked me to write it for her and I had so much fun with it. I want to thank Megan for being awesome and a super cheerleader, Bonnie for being there and being her amazing self and I want to thank all the beautiful people on Tumblr who are still reading my things and flaling with me about them. Thank you.

"Gerard please!"

 

Frank is still begging even after Gerard told him no over and over again.

 

"No, Frank. I'm serious, you don't want to do it." Gerard says, looking down at Frank's hand closed around his dick. It looks so small compared to his dick and Gerard frowns, when Frank licks his lips.

 

"Oh, believe me, I so want it. I want to feel you stretch me open with you big big cock, uhmm." he says, moving his hand up and down on the shaft and Gerard shifts a little on the bed, feeling the tingling sensation of pleasure.

 

"Frank."

 

But Frank isn't listening to him, he’s looking at his hand and at Gerard's cock and Gerard knows Frank is going to try and convince him to have sex with him again, but he's freaked out by the thought of hurting Frank, because he's fucking big and Frank is still trying to get used to the feeling of having something up his ass, and it's not like Gerard wouldn't like it, he knows it would be a fucking tight fit and probably a little uncomfortable for him, but he doesn't want to hurt Frank. Not at all.

 

"Frank, listen to me, my dick is too big for you. I mean, maybe we should take- ahh, stop it, we should take it slow and use fingers for now?" He babbles, his eyes closed and his body tense.

 

"Stop saying that, we are using fingers and I like it. I can take it." Frank says, and Gerard can't see him because he doesn't want to open his eyes, but he jumps and yelps when he feels Frank lick him from base to tip, swiftly, and then suck the head of his cock into his hot, tight mouth.

 

Gerard opens his eyes and he flails a little with his hands, like he doesn't know where to put them or how to use them, and Frank is still sucking in earnest, bobbing his head up and down now and taking Gerard's cock inch by inch in his mouth and Gerard fists a hand in Frank's hair and just lets him do it.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Frank," Gerard pants, and Frank looks up at him and there are wrinkles around his eyes like he's smiling or mocking Gerard for his breathy voice, Gerard is sure Frank knows so well he's feeling fucking good and that he's a fucking pro with his mouth and he always does those things to Gerard to make him change his mind. "I'm not going to fuck your ass, Frank, I'm too big for you."

 

Frank rolls his eyes and pulls away, with a whine. His hands is still moving and Gerard doesn’t know if he wants to feel annoyed by Frank persistence, or laugh.

 

“Why do I always have to beg you?” Frank squeaks and seriously, Gerard can take so much before he just needs to put his hands on Frank.

 

And so he does, he chuckles and grabs Frank’s biceps and pulls him in.

 

Frank yelps, surprised, and just goes willingly. Gerard kisses him hard and fast when Frank opens his mouth and moans, gripping Gerard’s hair and shoulder when Gerard rolls them over so that Frank is under him and spread open on the sheets. He caresses Frank’s skin, making him tremble, and he smiles in the kiss. Frank’s skin is so smooth and hairless and Gerard’s just wants to put his mouth and tongue everywhere.

 

“Oh, fuck yes, finally!” Frank shouts, when Gerard starts biting the flesh of his belly and then lower, his thigh and navel, not too hard, just enough pressure to make the skin go red. Gerard would roll his eyes at Frank, but his smell and taste is intoxicating and he can’t stop licking and biting him, until Frank is meowling and trashing and panting.

 

“Frank, I want to try something,” he says, against the tender flesh of Frank’s thigh, looking up at him.

 

Frank is still breathing heavily and looking up at the ceiling, his arms over his head gripping the headboard so he can keep his legs spread open more comfortably, but then he looks down at Gerard with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Your dick, I hope.”

 

Gerard laughs and then licks a stripe over Frank’s cock, making him jump and yelp.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Holy shit, fucker,” Frank shoves his away with his leg but Gerard is still giggling and kissing him, so he soon settles back against the mattress so Gerard can do whatever he wants.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you with my dick, I don’t want to hurt you, okay? It’s too big,” Gerard murmurs, gripping the back of Frank thighs and pushing them down until his knees touch his chest and Frank is already panting and swearing under his breath, but Gerard knows Frank doesn’t really know what he wants to do and he’s going to show him really soon. “Can you stay like this for a while?”

 

Frank hums and puts his hand behind his knees, and Gerard makes a pleased noise before he straightens up. He looks down at the other one splayed out like this just for him and he feels a warm sensation spread through him, and he can’t help himself, he has to touch him. He puts his hands on the soft flesh where his ass meets his thighs and just looks.

 

Frank is looking right back at him, but he’s strangely silent, like he’s waiting for Gerard to do something. Gerard knows he trusts him completely and this makes him feel powerful and loved and he smiles at Frank.

 

“If you don’t want to do it, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

 

Frank only nods and this is all Gerard needs before he bending down over the edge of the mattress and opening his bedside table. He grabs the lube and throws it on the bed, right next to Frank and Frank looks down at it, but he still remains silent. Gerard then grabs the dildo he keeps there, under his issues of Batman where nobody can see it, and puts it right near the bottle of lube, so that Frank can see it.

 

Gerard closes the drawer and sits back down on his haunches, waiting for Frank’s reaction.

 

“Oh,” Frank whispers, his eyes glued to the toy and Gerard’s dick twitches because he can tell by Frank’s expression that he’s going to say yes. Fuck. “Yeah,” he adds, finally looking up at Gerard and Gerard has to squeeze the base of his dick because fuck, Frank’s eyes are huge and dark and full of lust and he’s all flushed and sweaty and Gerard wants to eat him alive and make him come so hard he will feel it for weeks.

 

“Yeah,” Gerard repeats and then leans in, because he needs to kiss Frank right the fuck now.

 

He can’t even think anymore, his brain is foggy and he can only feel Frank’s mouth under his and his tongue in Frank’s mouth, that’s all. But then Frank fists his hair and pulls him in more and he loses his balance and falls gracelessly against him. When their dicks touch, they both gasp and Frank moans out loud. And Gerard can’t wait anymore.

 

“I’m just-“ he says, panting, and he reaches out for the lube. He pats the bed until he finds the bottle and he hurries to uncup it. He pours a large amount on his hand because even if Frank says he can take his cock and all, in reality he’s still getting used to fingers, so a dildo is a lot more than he thinks he can take. For now.

 

“I can’t wait for you cock, Gee,” Frank pants, and Gerard makes a pained noise. He smears the lube all over Frank’s hole and Frank shudders and gasps, his legs twitching and his fists still in Gerard’s hair tighten. Gerard circles Frank’s asshole a few times, so that he will relax a little more and then slips a finger in. Frank is still tight and the surprise makes him clench around his digit, but Gerard shushes him with a kiss and moves the finger a little, to make him adjust. “Fuck, I’m thinking,” Frank is still murmuring things, and Gerard has to really listen to him to understand what he’s saying, “thinking about your big big cock stretching me open, fuck, I will be so full, so full, Gee,” and Gerard has to close his eyes and take a deep breath because Frank’s filthy mouth is going to make him come.

 

“Frank.”

 

Gerard adds another finger when Frank is pliant under him and this time he can start fucking him immediately, because Frank is so gone he’s asking for it, moving his hips against Gerard’s hand and moaning like a slut.

 

“Fuck, Frankie,” he murmurs, looking down at him. He kisses his collarbone and chest, he can’t stop himself, Frank looks so hot and sexy like this, all red and pink and sweaty asking for more. When he adds a third finger, he stops for a moment and just looks at Frank’s hole and it’s beautiful, sucking in his fingers like that. He curls them and starts moving them again, looking for Frank’s prostate. He doesn’t find it immediately, he has to work a little because Frank can’t seem to be able to stay still but he knows he got it when Frank stills and then jumps with a gasp. He scissors his fingers when he pulls them out a little and then fucks back in.

 

He can’t help but lick Frank’s balls, they are right there. He takes one into his mouth and sucks, hard, so that Frank screams and then babbles something about Gerard’s fucking mouth and how he’s going to kill him soon if he doesn’t do something.

 

“Okay, are you ready?” Gerard asks, his hand still moving inside of Frank.

 

Frank nods and puts his hands behind his knees, like he’s preparing himself. Gerard licks swiftly around Frank’s hole tasting lube and sweat and just Frank, and then he pulls his fingers out, slowly, when Frank whines.

 

“Please,” Frank murmurs, eyes half-closed and his chest heavy.

 

Gerard nods and grabs the dildo with his wet hand. The toy feels big and heavy and he can’t wait, he want to make Frank come around it and see him and hear him and kiss him through this new experience. He coates the toy in lube and then lies down near Frank. He touches one of his knees and pushes it down, until Frank understands the message and closes his legs, with a confused look on his face.

 

“Roll over, on your side, your back to me,” Gerard says, and waits for Frank to comply.

 

The other one does so immediately and Gerard can feel his tension, he’s strung tight like a chord and he shifts a little so that his chest is flushed against Frank’s back, and he kisses the nape of his neck. Frank relaxes a little and Gerard whispers to him that everything’s fine, breathe Frankie, I’m here, and Frank says, “Yeah,” and he leans back heavily against Gerard.

 

“You need to raise your leg a little, like this,” Gerard instructs and lifts Frank’s leg so that he’s comfortable enough to use the dildo and not hurt Frank too much. “We could have done it with you on your back, but this position is better for you.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Frank seems at a loss of words or something, his voice is all breathy, kind of dreamy, Gerard would say, and he just smiles and puts his nose in his hair and then uses his free hand to touch Frank’s ass. He’s just caressing it, because Frank needs to relax, and then he lowers his hand until he can play a little with his hole. He feels Frank’s hole quiver when he touches it and he slips two fingers inside, in one go. Frank gasps and Gerard hums, because Frank is still wet and open and it won’t be so hard for him to take the dildo, if he doesn’t panic.

 

“Just breathe, okay?” Gerard asks and at the same time he brings the dildo down and puts it against Frank’s entrance. His pulls his fingers out slowly and replaces them with the toy, carefully. He hears a sharp intake of breath and it’s Frank, Gerard feels his body clamp down on the dildo and he uses his free hand to comfort him, caressing his back and ass, tenderly. “Baby, relax, turn your head and look at me,” he says and leans over Frank so that he can see his pretty face and look him in the eye. Frank does and their eyes lock and Gerard smiles, because he’s so proud of Frank, he’s doing so well, and he tells him, with his voice and kisses and praises and finally Frank’s body gives in and it’s like they unlocked something, because the toy slides in without any pain.

 

“Jesus,” Frank’s voice is surprised and rough, and his body is still adjusting to the feel of the toy inside of him, but he’s working, too, now, he’s moving his hips in time with Gerard’s thrusts and he’s looking up at him in wonder, like he can’t believe what he’s feeling. “Holy shit, Gee.”

 

“Yeah,” he replies, “I know.”

 

He moves the toy deeper and Frank shouts, suddenly, and his hands are gripping the sheets tight. Gerard is going to come right the fuck now just listening to him.

 

“Oh my God, oh my God, ahhhh,” Frank raises his leg more and the toy goes all the way in, making him shiver and scream and shit, Gerard can’t stop looking at him. He’s so perfect, doing all this and the way he’s enjoying everything, the way his eyes are dark and liquid and huge and his lips are shiny and red and he’s stupidly pretty. Gerard is so in love with him.

 

“Frank, God, you’re so perfect taking it like this, fuck.”

 

Frank moans and grabs the back of Gerard’s hair and pulls him down for a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth and heavy breaths.

 

“I’m imagining this is your cock, Gee, that you’re fucking me deep and good and giving it to me, fuck, Gee, I want you so bad, so bad,” Frank whines against Gerard’s lips and Gerard moans out loud and shoves the toy inside of Frank, making him jump again and groan. “I bet your cock is so much better, huge and hot and perfect,” and he licks right into Gerard’s mouth, his tongue exploring his mouth and making Gerard forget even his name. When he feels Frank’s finger close around his wrist, he looks down and he watches as Frank fucks himself with Gerard’s hand and the toy, his head thrown back and his eyes close, his mouth open wide in a silent gasp.

 

“Fucking-“ Gerard says and then he feels his orgasm build up from his balls to his belly and dick and he’s coming even before he knows it, all over Frank’s ass and back.

 

“Gee!” Frank’s fist tightens around Gerard’s wrist and his voice gets higher, his body curled up and tense, coming with a high pitched moan, shivering.

 

He stays where he is for a long minute, trying to get his breath back, Frank’s still clutching his wrist in a death grip. The toy is still inside of him and when he finally comes back from the mind-blowing orgasm Gerard just gave to him, he just slumps there without a word, so Gerard pulls the dildo out as slowly as he can and Frank just frowns a little in discomfort, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

“Are you okay?” Gerard asks, after he threw the dildo somewhere and then went back to his old position against Frank’s back.

 

Frank chuckles and pats Gerard hand when the older hugs him tight.

 

“Tired. Wanna sleep.” He murmurs and Gerard smiles, nodding.

 

“Sleep, then. You did so good, so good, baby.”

\------------------------------

Gerard wakes up some time later to a funny feeling in his dick. Or. Over his dick.

 

He opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times and then moans. He frowns and he tries to understand what’s going on, because he was pretty sure he was sleeping really well until a couple of seconds ago. His legs twitch and he hears a muffled sound right where his dick is, so he looks down, curious and a little freaked out, and finds Frank there, his mouth on Gerard’s cock and an expression of pure bliss on his face.

 

“The fuck,” he babbles, not even sure he can still speak English, not so soon after he awoke with a mouth on his dick.

 

Frank doesn’t reply, he uses his tongue to lick at Gerard’s shaft and then uses both of his hands to slick him up or jack him off, Gerard doesn’t know. What he knows is that this feels really good, and he didn’t even know he could get it up again so soon, but apparently Frank’s mouth does miracles.

 

“Frank, hhmm, wait, what-“ but then he can’t even finish his sentence because Frank is spitting on his cock and then slicking him up and his hand is tight and firm and Gerard wants to put his hands in his hair but-

 

He looks up and he finds out that Frank tied him up to the headboard with his school uniform tie.

 

“Frank, what the fuck, why am I like this?” he shouts and he tries to get free, but the tie is tight around his wrists and he can’t even bring his hands down or move them, the only thing he can do is wiggle his fingers.

 

Frank looks up at him and Gerard’s breath gets stuck in his throat. Frank has this expression that’s half scary and half really hot and Gerard doesn’t even know what to do with himself anymore. He shifts his legs when Frank moves to straddle his thighs and then just stares.

 

“I know you didn’t want to do it, so I am doing it.” Frank says and Gerard frowns, because he doesn’t understand but then Frank reaches out and grabs the lube abandoned on the sheets and Gerard finally understands, because Frank is uncapping it and pouring it right onto his cock and then fisting it, so he can smear the lube around. Gerard is trying not to moan, because the smooth friction of Frank’s wet hand is sending sparks of pleasure to his cock and he doesn’t want to let Frank do what he know he’s going to do, but he can’t stop him, he’s blocked.

 

“Wait!” Gerard moves forward a little, but he’s stuck there and he stares at Frank’s slick hand, when he pulls it away from his cock and brings it over his hole, to prep himself a little. Gerard can see two fingers move inside and he can’t help but moan when Frank closes his eyes and sighs. Then he opens them and looks right down at Gerard, his eyes almost black with lust and Gerard just stops breathing.

 

Frank lifts one knee, putting one foot right on the mattress so he has leverage and then pulls his fingers out and shifts forward a little so that the tip of Gerard’s cock is right against his entrance and then sits back down.

 

Gerard makes a kind of pained noise, more on Frank’s behalf than anything, and he fights against the need to close his eyes because Frank is tight and he’s scrunching up his face and Gerard can feel his cock opening up slowly, almost too slowly to be comfortable. Frank stops and sits back up, resting one hand on Gerard’s chest for balance, and just breathes out.

 

“Frank, stop,” Gerard wishes he could help him or just stop him, but Frank shakes his head and pushes down again and this time Gerard’s dick goes a little deeper, until Frank stops again and breathes.

 

It goes like this for at least ten minutes, with Frank trying to slide down Gerard’s cock and Gerard trying not to sob. Frank is so fucking tight and he can feel the stretch, the skin being ripped inch by inch and there’s even blood mixed to the lube and precum and he has a moment of panic where he just flails a lot and shouts at Frank, but Frank doesn’t stop. He goes and goes until he’s panting and making these little noises and looking flushed and sweaty and like he’s actually starting to enjoy this.

 

“Holy fucking shit, you feel so fucking huge, Gee, oh my God,” Frank moans and throws his head back, sweat rolling down his face and his cheeks red.

 

“Fuck,” Gerard whispers and he closes his eyes because looking at Frank and feeling him so tight around him, is too much, he can’t take it.

 

“I knew it, fuck, it feels so good Gee, you don’t even know,” Frank continues and Gerard hears him shift on the sheets and two hands on his belly. And then he has to scream because Frank changed position and he’s taking him deeper with every thrust and he doesn’t even know how he can, his ass looks so tiny compared to his cock, but he’s moving up and down and moaning, his feet at Gerard’s sides and his knees up in the air. “Fuck, you’re stretching me open so good, and you’re so big you’re going to make me come soon, fuck, fuck.”

 

Gerard grips the head board tight and bucks up into Frank, making him shout and moan and almost fall forward.

 

“Frank, oh my God,” he says and then looks up at him. “Frank, I’m not going to last, fuck.”

 

“Come, come inside me, fuck I bet it’s so good, nnng,” Frank moans and Gerard can’t stop himself from coming right after Frank’s words, his filthy mouth doing the trick and he trembles while he shoots deep into Frank ass, probably the best orgasm of his life.

 

“Holy-“ Frank whispers and Gerard can feel him clench down on him, and it’s almost impossible but it’s like Frank’s body is clamping down on him and then he shivers all over and comes with a shout, his come covering Gerard stomach in white spurts.

 

Frank falls down against him, heavily, and just breathes. Gerard grimaces and tries to wiggle a little, so that Frank will move and hopefully untie him soon.

 

“Baby, please, my wrists are starting to hurt,” he murmurs into Frank’s hair and the other makes a little noise and gets up. Gerard looks at him and tries to understand if he’s hurting or if he’s having second thoughts or anything, but Frank looks …tired and satisfied and like somebody who’s been fucked good, so he tries to relax a little.

 

Frank pulls away with a pained noise and Gerard gasps, when his cock falls back on his belly, but then Frank is there and Gerard just stares at his face while he unties him and Frank smiles, sensing Gerard’s eyes on him and that’s when Gerard finally breathes out again, because if Frank’s smiling then everything is fine.

 

“Are you okay?” Gerard asks against Frank’s lips, when he bends down to kiss him. Gerard closes his arms around Frank and just touches him everywhere, making him giggle.

 

“I’m so fine, you big baby. We are so doing it again, I want you to stick your big cock in me everyday.” Frank says and Gerard rolls his eyes and shushes him with his mouth.


End file.
